


La Petite Mort

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Series: Give Yourself Over Universe [4]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Scratching, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, la petite mort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief glimpse into Die and Kyo’s universe, set sometime after they’ve moved in with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eilonwe2).



> Part of the Give Yourself Over Universe  
> Song[s]: "理由-Susumu Yokota Remix- (Riyuu)" by Dir en grey

Die shifted slightly on the couch, one hand sliding down to yank at his pants. A tiny sound of discomfort slipped free of his lips. This… total wasn’t fair. Not in any form or fashion. He leaned back, closing his eyes, willing the television to change to something else all by itself. The remote was across the room and by all rights, Die shouldn’t have been watching this channel to start with this late at night. But right before this had been decent programming. And now… now there was softcore porn. But no matter how softcore it was, it was still making him hard.

With a sigh, he pushed his laptop out of the way, putting it on the coffee table and standing up. He made his way to where he’d left the remote, changing the channel to music and putting the remote down on the coffee table as well. All the same, that desire was stuck there now, lodged in his mind… and his cock. Absently, he reached down, fondling himself a little bit. It’d been so long since he’d gotten to be the one fucking and he was longing for it after seeing the video that had come on.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy taking when it came to Kyo. No… quite the opposite, in fact. He loved every moment of everything he and his lover ever did. But right then, all he could think about was sticking his cock in something and fucking, preferably hard and fast. He grabbed his cock, squeezing a little, hips arching into his own touch. The urge was overwhelming and he was so fucking hard.

His eyes darted around the room, finally coming to rest on the lovely, velour cushion they kept on the couch, and then the couch itself. A plan slowly formed itself in his head and he glanced at the clock. Kyo wasn’t due back from his appointment for another hour, so he had plenty of time to fuck around, to satisfy himself while his lover was out. Because for all the wonderful that Kyo was, Die still liked to give himself a little hanky-panky of his own when the other wasn’t around.

He let go of his cock, fingers moving up to open his belt and then his jeans, pushing them down his hips and letting them pool on the floor. His boxers came next and he stepped out of them, sliding onto the couch, facing the back of it, his legs spread wide. Yes… this was a beautiful plan. Glorious, in fact. He picked up the pillow and tested it, squishing it slightly and making an approving noise before stuffing it under his balls, pressing part of it between the cushions of the leather couch, opening it just enough for his dick to fit.

Biting at his lower lip, he slowly shifted forward, praying this would work out as easily as he thought it would. He pushed his cock between the leather cushions, groaning softly at the friction. He slid all the way in without ramming into any of the solid pieces of the sofa and he gave it a satisfied smirk. “I knew there was a reason I kept you,” he muttered to the couch as he began to thrust, just a gentle, slow movement at first, making sure the friction wasn’t too much. The cushions began to warm up from his body heat, providing something more like what he was actually desiring and he groaned, thrusting faster into the area he’d made for his cock, the cushion under his sac rubbing lightly against his taint, making him feel absolutely amazing.

But there was this nagging little thought in the back of his head that kept him from feeling fully free to fuck as he wanted. Getting jizz everywhere wasn’t all that savory of an option and on top of that, he could already feel the slight pull of the cushions on his dick. With a small whine, he sat back, staring at the couch for a moment before it dawned on him. Somewhere in the random shit people had given him, he had what had been labeled as a pocket pussy. It didn’t really have any form to it though, just a squishy, clear toy he could stick his dick in and the jizz would be trapped inside until he cleaned it.

Pushing himself off the couch, he made his way quickly to the bedroom, rummaging around in his random box of stuff in the closet. Finally, he pulled out the little white and pink box, the picture of some porn star on the outside. He opened it and tossed the box back in the closet, unwrapping the toy and examining it. It was maybe vaguely shaped like a vagina and asshole, though not enough for it to matter. With a shrug, he grabbed the lube off the night stand and headed back into the living room, something about fucking up against the back of the couch turning him on.

He slid back into his prior position and squirted some of the lube into the toy, biting at his tongue slightly as he positioned the toy in between the couch cushions, resting it on top of the pillow. He let out a groan as he pushed his cock into the slick, tight orifice of the toy. Clutching the back of the couch, he looked down at it, watching as his cock disappeared into the shining surface. A few more moans bubbled up as the ridges inside stimulated his cock, providing him with extra sensation that hadn’t been there with just the couch. “Oh… fuck,” he hissed out.

Bowing his head, he began to really go after it, his hips pistoning quickly, sliding his cock in and out of the slick asshole of the toy. He hunched over the couch, clutching the back of it hard, his head bowed to watch himself as he fucked. “Oh yeah… feels so good… oh fuck.” He let out an even louder moan, not afraid to be loud with no one home and most of the neighbors gone to work at this hour. His hips worked faster and faster, his orgasm ramping up on him. His breathing was harsh and fast, his body straining as he really put his all into this fuck. Tight… his balls were so tight. But no… not yet… he didn’t want to cum just yet. After all, he had an entire hour to play with.

Sitting back, he placed his hands on his knees and stared down at his aching length, glistening with lubrication. It was always so nice to just play around with himself, not worrying about anyone or anything else when he did. He slid his hand down, absently fondling his balls as he tried to calm himself down so he wouldn’t immediately lose it when he pushed back into the toy.

He slid his free hand over his hipbones, then down the slight V formed by his pelvic region. His fingers tugged lightly at the slight amount of hair around the base of his cock and he groaned. He was so fucking horny, there was no way this was going to last much longer. Maybe if he hurried up, he could go for round two… or at least cum and then fuck until he couldn’t stand it any longer and had to stop.

With that thought in mind, he slid forward again, grabbing the back of the couch with one hand, guiding his cock into the lubricated passage with the other. As soon as he was fully seated, he grasped the couch with both hands, quickly starting to fuck it. “Oh yeah… oh… oh fuck _yes_.” He let out something close to a growl, the couch actually protesting the amount of force he was putting into the fuck now. “Take my fucking cock. I’m gonna fucking cum.” He threw his head back, pumping fast, his hips slapping the couch with each forward thrust. “Gonna cum… oh god… gonna fucking jizz myself… oh shit!”

The sight that greeted Kyo when he entered the apartment was not in the least what he’d been expecting. Die’s ass was bared and he was bucking against the back of the couch, lewd words spilling from his lips. 

Quietly, Kyo set down his bag and keys on the hall table then shed his coat and boots before moving further into the room. Die was about to lose it, he could tell. The way his lover’s frame was shuddering with each thrust and the increase of uttered curses were all tell-tail signs. Biting his lip, he reached down to grab at his steadily hardening length, groping himself through his pants. Seeing Die like this never failed to get him going and tonight was no exception. 

After a few more moments, he chanced easing his belt open and pushing down his zipper, eyes steadily watching Die for any indication that he heard him. He didn’t want to be seen, not yet anyway. He stood still again, his hand sliding down to wrap around his dick, stroking it to full hardness.

Die eased for a moment, one hand sliding up from the couch to grasp his nipple, tugging it harshly between two fingers. He let out a shuddering breath and started to thrust again, though this time with more depth and purpose, his eyes once again on his cock as it slid in and out of the wet passage. “Such a nice cock,” he whispered out, his voice wavering slightly, his confidence still slightly edgy even being alone. He let go of the couch and his nipple, reaching down to splay both hands out around his cock, long fingers stroking his thighs as he plunged his cock into the toy. “So… fucking… lewd,” he bit out before hunching over the couch again, grasping the back and hammering into it with renewed vigor. “Yes! Take it! Take my fucking dick!” He shoved in one more time as he lost it, a sharp gasp slipping from his lips as he began to fill the toy with his offering. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, a shiver slipping through his body. “Kyo,” he whispered out, before biting his lip, almost surprised at himself for it.

As Kyo watched, he found himself with his hand clamped over his mouth to keep from moaning at Die's display. It was so goddamned erotic watching his lover come undone. 

Stroking his cock harder, almost matching up with Die's pace for a moment, he waited for him to tumble over the edge so that he could make his move. When it finally happened, Kyo very nearly groaned aloud. He could have come, right then and there with very little effort just watching that. 

The whispered sound of his name reached his ears and spurred him to action. Taking advantage of Die's relaxed and dazed state, he slipped up behind him, very gingerly picked up the lube and pouring a good amount on his cock. Moving closer, he grasped the base of his cock and bent forward until his knees were on the couch. He didn't give Die time to turn around, simply placing his hand over the other's mouth and muttering in a low growl for him not to move before he was pushing into his lover's pliant body with a moan.

For a moment, Die stiffened in shock, the hand over his mouth scaring him. But then Kyo’s voice met his ears and he relaxed, his tongue flicking out to swipe over Kyo’s hand, teasing him since he was apparently being assaulted. Not that he minded in the least. When Kyo slipped into his body, he let out a moan of his own, pushing back toward him. This always felt so damn good… to be fucked right after he’d cum. It was the best time, his nerve endings alive with pleasure, and his mind still slightly sluggish from his orgasm.

He shifted slightly to allow the other to move more fully onto the couch, making it easier, his back arching as he pushed toward Kyo’s body, the familiar length filling his passage completely.

Kyo chuckled lowly at the lick to his hand, moving his fingers to pinch Die's cheeks slightly. "You're such a needy _slut_..." He reached down with his other hand and grasped the pocket pussy, holding it in place as he started thrusting against Die with short, quick movements.

Die let out a sharp gasp as Kyo’s touch shifted the toy around on his overly sensitive dick. He hunched over the back of the couch and whined. “Please, fuck… oh gods, please fuck me!”

Kyo grunted and shifted some, giving himself more leverage, pushing deeper into Die's body. "See? You're so fucking needy... you're already begging..." Kyo moved a hand to Die's shoulder, pressing him down as he fucked him harder, already quite worked up.

Die let out a soft growl. “Of course I’m begging, I just jizzed myself if you didn’t notice… and god… your cock feels so good.” He thrust back against him, meeting his movements, desperately wanting the other to just let go and all out fuck the hell out of him. “Stop worrying about hurting me, let go… _fuck_ me, Kyo!”

Kyo growled and let go of the toy, getting a good grip on Die's hips instead then doing exactly as the other was begging him to do. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed into Die's body with enough force to shake the couch. A lewd moan slid past his lips as he did it again then started pounding wildly into Die's ass. "Ah fuck... shit... _Die_!"

Die let out a keening whine as Kyo finally started to fuck him like he wanted. The desperation of the moment was incredible, something that ramped him quickly back up into arousal again. He didn’t think he could cum a second time so soon, but he was sure he could at least play at it, use the arousal to his advantage and at least feel amazing in the process.

He began to move with Kyo, watching as his cock disappeared into the toy at the same time Kyo drove into his ass. “Ah god!” He shuddered, his muscles tensing again as he started to hump the couch, riding Kyo’s thrusts the entire time, his mind a complete haze of testosterone and lust.

Kyo's self control was quickly crumbling around him. He held onto Die for dear life as he fucked him harder than he had in a long while, gasping for air with each thrust. It felt almost too good, too pleasurable, too intense. 

A shudder wracked through him as suddenly he was flying over the edge with a loud scream, his cock twitching within Die's body as he came for what felt like forever. "D--aaah!"

Die wasn’t to be outdone. No, he began crying out and panting and just outright fucking the couch for all he was worth. “Oh god… oh god… oh god… _oh my fucking god_!” The feeling of Kyo filling him with his cum slipped through him and he pulled out of the toy, shoving himself down on Kyo’s dick once again and yanking the vocalist’s hand down to his cock. “So close… I could… oh _please_!” he whined out, hips bucking fruitlessly, his desperation seeping from every pour of his body.

Die's desperate pleas kept Kyo from pulling out. Instead, he rutted against him, groaning at the nearly too sensitive feeling of it. He shifted and wrapped his fingers around Die's rigid cock, stroking him fast, his other hand going to rake over his chest, catching a nipple as he did. "Fucking _cum_!"

Die wasn’t entirely sure what caused it in the end. Everything felt so damn good; the hand on his cock, the nails across his chest… and the words, oh god the words. His hips snapped forward, his body going rigid, and a moment later, he was painting the cushion with his cum, several sharp cries issuing from his throat as he did.

His vision went fuzzy and his breath caught in his chest. For a moment, the world was spinning, pleasure spiraling through him at a dizzying rate. His eyes closed and he slumped against Kyo, out cold from the force of his orgasm.

Kyo moaned lowly as Die came harder than he'd seen him cum in a long time. Cum spattered onto the couch in copious amounts, despite Die having cum already before. 

When his lover collapsed against him in a catatonic state, Kyo chuckled softly and let out a huff of breath, wrapping his arms around his waist and shifting so he could lie down, pulling Die with him. After a few moments, he finally slid his hand up to hover it over Die's mouth, seeing if the other was indeed still breathing. When he felt warm, moist air hit his palm, he just chuckled again and settled back, shivering a little from his own pleasure. "La petite mort, indeed..."

It took a few minutes for Die to come around and when he did, it was with a single residual shudder of pleasure. He shifted slightly, pushing himself up onto one arm and blinking blearily up at Kyo. “I… did I… wow.” He shook his head a little, pushing his hair back from his face and letting out a soft laugh.

Kyo gazed up at Die, smirking. "You did..." He reached up and grabbed a strand of hair, tugging it lightly then pulled him down to kiss him deeply.

“Hnn…” he leaned up into the kiss, his tongue waging a quick war with Kyo’s own before he drew back, a faint blush on his cheeks as he stared at the toy, still tucked where he’d been fucking it. “You caught me…” he whispered out.

Kyo let out a little sound into the kiss then grinned as Die looked at the toy. His hand came up to stroke over Die's cheek, a soft smile on his face. "I did..." He licked his lips. "You were whispering my name... even alone...."

Die lifted his head to study Kyo’s eyes, reaching up to cup his cheek in his hand. “That’s because I’m so in love with you, it’s you I think about.” His lips curved upwards in one of his heart-stopping smiles, his eyes glittering brightly. “I love you, you amazing son of a bitch.”

Kyo returned Die's smile with one of his own, his fingers pushing through the other's hair. "I love you, too… fucker."

**The End**


End file.
